The present invention disclosed herein relates to an energy generation device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an energy harvesting device, a method for manufacturing the same, and a wireless device including the same.
In recent years, various kinds of electronic devices have appeared as telecommunication technologies are developed. For example, as electronic devices such as wireless electronic devices realize user centered ubiquitous computing, the needs of the electronic devices are explosively increasing. In general, such a wireless electronic device may include a portable power source such as a battery. Battery technologies have a limitation in that a battery is for one-time usage, or periodic charging of a battery is required. For that reason, an energy harvesting device installed in the wireless electronic devices is demanded.
For example, a self-powered wireless lighting switch may include the energy harvesting device. The energy harvesting device includes a piezoelectric element generating a power by vibration, sound, pressure, or deformation, and a non-piezoelectric element. The piezoelectric element is difficult to manufacture in various forms because it is solid and fragile. However, the non-piezoelectric element may be variously deformed in shape because it is formed of a metal material such as copper and aluminum.